


Safety Spot

by Queen_Eliz



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Male Friendship, Oneshot, Ravn and Keonhee are best friends, Ravn gives the best hugs, Semana Queen_Eliz Desapegando
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: “O lugar mais seguro no mundo para Keonhee era nos braços de seu hyung.”| Disponível no Social Spirit |
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Lee Keonhee
Kudos: 6





	Safety Spot

**Author's Note:**

> A inspiração para essa fic veio depois que eu vi esse edit [aqui](https://twitter.com/chalcoholic/status/1307064550991241218?s=20), Ravn é muito carinhoso com todos os seus membros e parece dar os melhores abraços do mundo!

Keonhee não deu tempo para seu hyung se sentar corretamente no sofá da sala.

Assim que notou o mais velho ajeitando as almofadas ao seu lado  — em busca da melhor posição para enfrentar a maratona dos sete filmes de Harry Potter  —, Keonhee pulou alegremente em direção a Youngjo, seu destino final sendo o colo confortável dele.

Ravn estava tão acostumado com tal atitude que, ao ouvir os passos apressados de seu dongsaeng, usou de seus reflexos rápidos para descruzar as pernas para que ele se sentasse e abrir os braços para acolher o peso do corpo que se jogava contra si.

Se alguém perguntasse, eles não saberiam dizer quando aquilo começou exatamente. Era algo tão natural Keonhee estar envolvido nos braços e abraços de Youngjo, que eles não davam mais atenção a um detalhe tão banal.

Youngjo sempre foi carinhoso. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que escondia o afeto que sentia, e quando confortável com as pessoas ao seu redor, ele sempre demonstrava isso. Às vezes, só para provocar, ele era mais pegajoso com Geonhak ou Hwanwoong, e atirava beijos na direção de Dongju e Seoho. Mas por baixo da provocação, todos sabiam que sua intenção era mostrar o quanto ele os amava.

Com Keonhee não era diferente, Youngjo também distribuía seu afeto para ele. Acontece que, para sua surpresa, depois de se acostumar com o seu jeito de ser, o mais novo começou a procurar pelos carinhos.

Começou simples, um aperto de mão mais duradouro. Os abraços que se tornaram mais demorados… até ao ponto que, Keonhee não esperava mais que seu hyung oferecesse o carinho, ele mesmo buscava.

O motivo? Estar nos braços de seu hyung era estar seguro. Era ter o conforto de alguém que o amava e estaria sempre ao seu lado. Era ter a confirmação, através do toque, da presença de alguém que o seguraria e não deixaria cair. Youngjo era uma pessoa apaixonada pela vida e por seus amigos, e faria de tudo por eles. E justamente por isso ele dava os melhores abraços.

Então, sim, quando Keonhee o via dando bobeira, ele corria para o colo do mais velho. Como fez agora. Se ajeitaram no móvel, para dar lugar à seus outros companheiros na maratona de filme — esses que estavam mais do que acostumados em ver os dois grudados no sofá quando assistiam alguma coisa.

Keonhee conhecia um lugar. Um lugar protegido e confortável de se estar. Era quentinho também. O lugar perfeito para ficar em qualquer situação. A melhor pessoa para apoiar a si e seus amigos. O dono daquele lugar abraçou sua cintura e apertou levemente, garantido que ele estivesse seguro ali.

Youngjo tinha o melhor colo e dava os melhores abraços. E Keonhee derretia, aproveitando do conforto o máximo que podia.

**Author's Note:**

> E então?! Essa é bem curtinha mesmo, eu só queria exaltar o quanto os meninos se sentem confortáveis uns com os outros. Amizades são importantes!!  
> ↬ De nenhuma maneira essa fanfic retrata a realidade ou tem o intuito de denegrir ou prejudicar a imagem dos artistas. É apenas um trabalho de fã para fã.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breathforMX) | [Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/dearladyeliza)


End file.
